


Youth

by Fallen_Angel_Meg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, High School, M/M, Monster of the Week, Team Free Will, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_Meg/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_Meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Team Free Will is on a case concerning the disappearances of some high school jocks, Gabriel decides to pop in and pay them a visit. When they chase him away, he decides to have a little fun of his own and de-ages them all to teenagers. Now, they all have to pose as students in order to solve their case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Writing Challenge [March 2016]  
> Theme: Fic Tropes  
> Prompt: De-Aging
> 
> *This takes place some time after the angels fall and Cas loses his wings, but I'm ignoring the small detail of Gabriel's death (because he's not dead shhhh)

“I think it’s pretty obvious what we’re dealing with here,” Dean says as he strolls into the motel room and tosses the keys on the coffee table.  
  
Sam follows him in, lips pressed into a hard line. “I’m not so sure, Dean.”  
  
Castiel closes the door behind them and yanks at his tie to loosen it. “I would have to agree with Sam on this one.”  
  
Dean stares at them incredulously. “Seriously? Guys, this is an easy case- don’t make it more complicated than it is.” As far as Dean’s concerned, there’s absolutely no mystery to this case. Every vic has been drained of their blood. It has vampire written all over it.  
  
“Maybe we missed something the first time we looked over the bodies,” Sam muses.  
  
Dean pulls a beer out of the fridge and settles on the couch, twisting the cap off. “I’m willing to bet you twenty bucks that this is a vampire.”  
  
Castiel settles himself in a chair, expression pensive. “Something just doesn’t seem right. Why would vampires prey on the same group of people? Isn’t it wiser to pick their victims randomly to avoid suspicion?”  
  
Sam nods, flopping on the other end of the couch. “Every vic so far has been the same age group, gone to the same high school and have all been male athletes. Don’t you think that’s a little too specific for a vampire to target?”  
  
Dean tilts back his bottle to take a drag, considering their words. “Maybe it’s some angsty teenage vamp with a vendetta against jocks.”  
  
“But why would a vampire even pretend to go to school? They usually sleep during the day anyway,” Sam points out.  
  
Dean sighs loudly. “Fine. You go take another look at the bodies while Cas and I scope out the high school tomorrow.”  
  
Sam nods but then narrows his eyes at Dean. “Why do you have to hog Cas all the time?”  
  
Dean feels himself getting defensive but reminds himself to relax. There’s no need to be defensive anyway.  
  
Castiel speaks up before Dean can respond. “I think it would be beneficial to have two people check out the school. We'll be able to cover more ground that way.”  
  
Sam mutters something under his breath but turns away, pulling out his lap top and flipping it open.  
  
“I can go with you, Sam,” a voice offers from one of the beds.  
  
Dean jumps to his feet and pulls the gun from his belt loop in one swift motion, pointing it at the source, Sam and Cas doing the same. The tension is quickly replaced by mild annoyance at the sight of who it is.  
  
“Gabriel? What are you doing here?” Castiel questions, lowering his angel blade but not relaxing just yet.  
  
“I’m bored. I want to be entertained,” Gabriel sighs, stretching out on the bed.  
  
“Well, we’re kind of in the middle of a case…” Sam says slowly.  
  
“Yeah so we don’t have time to be your dancing monkeys at the moment,” Dean adds, setting the gun on the coffee table and sitting back down on the couch.  
  
Gabriel chuckles. “You act like I need your permission.”  
  
“Go ahead. You’ll just find yourself in round two of the holy ring of fire,” Dean retorts, taking a drink from his beer.  
  
Gabriel snorts. “Fine. I’ll just take Cassie.”  
  
“No!” Dean and Castiel object at the same time and Gabriel laughs, rolling off the bed.  
  
“So touchy.”  
  
“Maybe you can help us instead,” Castiel suggests and Gabriel wrinkles his nose in response.  
  
“Help you on your boring case? No thank you. Later dudes.” And with a flap of his wings, Gabriel’s gone.  
  
“Do you think we should be concerned?” Sam asks.  
  
Dean shrugs. “Nah. He’s probably off to go prank some douchebag.”  
  


*****

Dean's eyes slowly blink open but the motel room is dark with only the faint moonlight seeping through the drawn curtains.

“You’re up.”

Dean turns his head to see Cas’ dark silhouette sitting at the small kitchen table.

“Yeah, guess I am,” he murmurs tiredly, rolling his stiff neck. He must’ve passed out on the couch- too tired to make it to the bed. He glances at the digital clock on the nearest nightstand to see it glowing 2:57 am and starts to stretch out his arms but finds there’s a blanket draped over him.

“What the…?” he asks slowly, feeling completely out of it.

“You looked cold,” is the only thing Castiel says and Dean feels his cheeks warm.

“Oh, uh, you didn’t have to do that, Cas.”

Castiel shrugs. “A small gesture can make all the difference. Sam at least made it to his bed.”

Dean swallows, sitting up straighter. “Well, um, thanks.” Dean glances over at the lump that is his brother and smiles gently. At least Sammy is finally getting some sleep. Movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention and he looks over to see Castiel’s dark shape moving from the table to the spot on the couch next to him.

Dean tries searching Cas’ face but it’s too dark to make out much detail, even being this close. “Don’t you ever get bored waiting all night while we sleep?”

Cas chuckles under his breath. “I appreciate the time to listen to the world.”

Dean smirks at this. “And what does the world say at three in the morning?”

Castiel remains silent as he ponders the question that Dean mostly meant to be rhetorical. “Not much, honestly. But it’s the peacefulness that I like… a peacefulness that only comes at night.”

“Peace and quiet, huh? Must be nice.”

Castiel shakes his head. “Not quiet. I can hear your heartbeat plenty loud, every breath your lungs take in and release. It’s peaceful, but not quiet. I notice it’s only that calm at night.”

Dean’s breath catches in his throat and he coughs. “I think you need a hobby, Cas.”

Castiel snorts. “Well I think you need to go back to sleep- in an actual bed.”

The corner of Dean’s mouth turns upwards and he stands, patting Cas on the shoulder and trying not to let his fingers linger too long before shuffling to his bed and collapsing on it. He falls asleep with the smile still lingering on his face.

*****

A bright light behind his eyelids makes Dean crack open his eyes. Morning already. He sighs and turns over on his side, opening his eyes wider to search out Sam, who’s just a heap of blankets across from him.

He’s startled when Sam’s alarm suddenly goes off, chiming a rather irritating tune. Sam moves under the blankets, reaching an arm out to feel for the phone on the nightstand. Dean grins, reaching forward and sliding the phone just out of Sam’s reach, trying to hold in his laughter as Sam’s arm moves more frantically to silence the annoying chimes.

A small laugh escapes Dean and Sam throws off the blankets to glare at him.

Dean immediately stops laughing when he sees Sam, amusement turning to confusion and then to alarm. Instead of his giant, over 6’ tall brother lying across from him, it’s a scrawny looking kid who can’t be no older than fourteen.

“What the hell?” Dean exclaims, sitting up in the bed.

Sam’s eyes are filled with the same alarm. “Dean? What happened to you?” Sam seems to jump at the sound of his own voice, which is significantly higher than it should be.

“Me? What happened to you?” Dean demands and he notices the change in his own voice as well.

Sam’s hands move to his hair, eyes widening as he scrambles out of bed and to the tall, decorative mirror stationed on the other side of the room and gasps.

“What the hell?”

Dean throws aside his covers and joins him, mouth dropping open at his reflection. He’s definitely not the age he’s supposed to be. In fact, he looks like he’s back in high school.

“What the fuck is going on?” he exclaims, touching his face as if it’s an illusion he can break, but nothing changes.

Sam spins around, eyes searching the room. “Where’s Cas?”

Dean turns too and spots the trench coat lying across the couch. He exchanges an unsure look with Sam before walking over and poking at Cas’ back.

“Cas?”

A small groan emanates from him in response. “What?”

Dean rolls his eyes and shakes him more urgently. “Dude, get up! Since when do you sleep?”

Castiel rolls over and Dean stumbles away from him. This isn’t the same Cas- it’s a teenaged version.

Castiel scrunches up his eyebrows in confusion and he sits up. “Dean, what happened to you?” Sam pads up beside Dean and Castiel’s eyes widen. “And Sam too?”

“You should try looking in a mirror yourself, Cas,” Sam says with a smirk.

Cas shifts his suspicious gaze from Sam to Dean and gets up, pushing past them to center himself in front of the mirror.

“How…?” Castiel breathes, blue eyes staring the reflection of his baby face and wild dark hair.

Dean snorts. “We were hoping you had an answer.”

Castiel squints at himself in the mirror. “It appears we’ve all been turned into younger versions of ourselves.”

“Thanks detective,” Dean grunts. “But why?”

Castiel turns to face them. “I have no idea. We were our proper ages last night… I don’t understand.”

“Good morning, sleepy heads!” Gabriel chides behind them.

They all turn to see him with the widest grin set on his face.

“Gabriel? You did this to us?” Sam narrows his eyes.

Gabriel laughs loudly. “Guilty.”

“What purpose does this serve?” Castiel asks dryly.

Gabriel shrugs, still smiling like an idiot. “I told you- I was bored. Hope you enjoyed your sleep, Castiel,” Gabriel winks at him before continuing. “You guys act like a bunch of children anyway. Why not finish your case as such?”

“No way! You’ve had your laugh, now turn us back,” Dean demands.

Gabriel clicks his tongue, shaking his head. “Nah. I’m not quite satisfied yet. Good luck, boys! Enjoy the acne and random boners!” And with that, Gabriel disappears.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yells at the ceiling.

Sam sighs. “Whatever. We still have a case that needs to be done. We just gotta get creative.”

“There’s no way the morgue will let any of us in to see the bodies,” Castiel points out.

Sam frowns but then brightens up. “Maybe this isn’t such a bad thing.”

Dean laughs dryly. “Yeah? And how’s that?”

“We can go in undercover. If whatever this thing is saw us questioning people as feds, don’t you think they might be on their best behavior?”

Dean considers this. Not a bad idea, actually. Posing as students might get them closer to whatever monster this is. Plus, students are always more revealing to their peers, right? “Good point, but maybe you should stay behind, Sammy. You can’t be more than ninety pounds soaking wet.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Come on, Dean. We started hunting even younger than high school. I’ll be fine.”

Dean sighs at this. He always tried to leave Sam out of hunting as much as he could back then, but he has a point. Sam was a skilled hunter even at his young age. This isn’t any different. It still doesn’t make him happy about it though.

“Alright. We’ll go to the school and play pretend to see what’s going on.”

“How do you expect us to get into the school without getting caught?” Castiel counters.

Sam flashes him a devious smile. “Very carefully.”

*****

Dean parks the Impala in the school parking lot, which is still teeming with students flocking their way inside to start the day. Dean feels his nerves start to kick up. High school had its good times, but also some not so good times. He could charm himself with the ladies easily but no one ever stuck around. He never felt like he truly fit in with the whole school thing. There was a reason he dropped out. Hunting was his thing.

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

Sam nods. “Yes. I hacked the school’s system and added all of our names to the enrollment list. I even sent out a fake email to notify the teachers we were new students.”

Dean tugs at his leather jacket, still nervous. At least he was able to wear this, unlike Sam who’s decked out in his new thrift shop clothes. Doesn’t that bring back memories… Dean smirks and glances in the rearview mirror at Castiel.

“You ready to experience high school, Cas?”

Castiel shifts his gaze from the school to meet Dean’s in the mirror. “I suppose. I don’t think I’ll do very well though.”

Dean chuckles under his breath at the thought of Cas trying to relate to teenagers and all their references that even Dean doesn’t understand. “Don’t worry about it. Sam might be a freshy but you got me to help you out.”

Sam laughs. “Yeah, don’t worry, Cas. I put you and Dean in a couple of the same classes so you won’t be completely alone. I’ll send them to you guys now.” Sam ducks his head as he starts typing away on his phone.

Cas smiles gratefully. “Thanks Sam.”

“Okay, so let’s recap what we’re looking for. Keep an eye out for jocks. They’re the ones that have been disappearing. The two vics killed were Brent Fernandez, a football player, and Lance Rodriguez, who was on the baseball team. The third guy currently missing is Aaron Fleming, who’s on the hockey team.”

“Right. We better get going if we don’t wanna be late to first period,” Sam says as Dean and Cas’ phones chime with their schedules.

Dean laughs and gets out of the car. “Nerd.” He pulls out his phone and starts reading over his schedule, feeling Cas brush against his side.

“What’s your first class?”

“Looks like it’s English with Walker,” Dean tells him and glances at Cas hopefully.

Castiel smiles at him. “Me too.”

Dean tries to suppress the giddy smile that wants to spread across his face and Sam snorts beside them. “Okay. Let’s meet up in the cafeteria at lunch. I put us all in the same lunch period.”

Dean and Cas nod before watching Sam make his way to the school, pulling his backpack up on his shoulders.

“He seems content,” Castiel notes as they start walking.

Dean nods. “Yeah, Sammy liked school. He just hated always being the new kid. Not that I blame him though. But for me, it was new school, new girls.”

Castiel snorts. “Let’s try to remain focused, Dean.”

Dean laughs but complies. “Yeah, okay Cas.”

They walk side by side through the halls, keeping an eye out for anyone of interest, but no one stands out. When they walk into their English class, Dean’s grateful that the teacher points them towards two desks next to each other in the back. Perfect.

They slide into their chairs and Dean looks over the classroom. A couple students catch his eye; two guys wearing football jerseys with a couple cheerleaders surrounding them, their hair in high ponytails with obnoxiously big red bows sitting prominently on their heads. Dean nudges Cas and points to the group.

“That’s who we need to talk to,” he whispers.

Cas follows his finger and frowns. “Seems right. But maybe you should do the talking.”

“Come on, dude. You’re not scared of them, are you?”

Castiel scoffs. “Of course not. I just think your communication skills might be better off than mine.”

Dean smiles at him sympathetically. He can tell the angel is nervous in this environment as his eyes shift uncertainly at all the students around them. High school isn’t exactly the easiest place to fit in and Cas’ awkwardness, as endearing as it is, wouldn’t do him many favors here.

Dean places his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “Hey, it’ll be okay. Remember, I’m here with you.”

Castiel nods, taking a small breath. “Thank you Dean.”

Dean catches the eye of one of the cheerleaders and he drops his hand from Cas’ shoulder and flashes her a smile. She giggles and gives him a tiny wave. He winks back at her just as the bell rings to signal the start of class. Her face flushes and she looks away, scrambling back into her chair.

And now it has begun.

Disappointingly, his next class isn’t with Cas, but it’s better this way. They need to spread out and start questioning students. So after they go their separate ways, the cheerleader from earlier catches Dean in the hallway.

“Um, hi! So you’re new here?” she asks with a shy smile.

Dean returns the smile and nods. “Yeah. I’m Dean.”

She holds out her hand. “Christine. It’s nice to meet you, Dean. So, what’s your next class?”

“Econ with Hanely. How about you?”

Christine’s smile widens. “Me too! We can walk together, if you want.”

Dean nods. “Thanks, I’d like that.” Christine takes the lead to the classroom and Dean knows he has to start the conversation somehow, so he goes for it. “You know, I heard there have been some deaths recently. Did you know any of those guys?”

Christine frowns and her brow furrows. “Yeah, I was friends with both of them. They were great guys- the best on their teams, did great in school, and were the nicest guys ever. I don’t know why someone would want to harm them.”

Dean can hear her voice start to shake and he touches her arm gently. “Hey, sorry I asked.”

Christine shakes her head. “No no, it’s fine. I just hope they find who did this to them soon.”

“And did you know Aaron? At least, I think that’s his name.”

She nods. “We weren’t as close but he’s a great guy too. I hope it’s not too late for him.” They arrive at their class before Dean can ask her anymore questions. It’s probably for the best. Peppy Christine is looking like she might break down crying any minute.

The only good thing that came out of Econ was that he overheard there was a home football game tonight, which explains the jerseys and the bows. If Dean were a monster, it sounds like the perfect place to steal someone away unnoticed.

The next class he has is Statistics and Dean’s relieved when he sees Cas already seated when he walks in since his newly found friend Christine is gone now. He drops into the seat next to him with a huff. “Damn, it’s good to see you again. Have you seen Sam?”

Cas shakes his head. “Unfortunately not. Our lunch period is next though.”

Dean nods and scans the room, already recognizing a few faces. “So have you come across anything?” he whispers to Cas.

Castiel nods. “Some. You?”

Dean opens his mouth to respond but then the class starts up. Five minutes into the lesson, he rips out a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbles a note to Cas.

_Tell me._

He folds it and slides it onto Cas’ desk. Cas shoots him a look of disapproval but unfolds it.

It’s several minutes before he passes the paper back. Dean waits for the teacher to look away before opening and reading it.

_Each victim had a common ex-girlfriend. She’s a cheerleader named Jenna. It may not mean anything, but it’s a good place to start._

Dean raises his eyebrows and writes his response.

_It’s the best lead we have right now. So apparently there is a game tonight._

Dean folds up the paper, flips it back onto Cas’ desk and waits anxiously until he passes it back.

_Are you proposing we go?_

Dean writes his response underneath Cas’ neat handwriting; _Seems like as good a place as any._

Dean passes the note back to Cas and the teacher clears her throat loudly. “Excuse me, Mr. Winchester, is there something you’d like to share?”

He straightens up in his chair, ignoring all the pairs of eyes watching him. “Uh, not really.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Then I’d suggest paying attention and leaving Mr. Novak alone.”

Dean flashes the charming smile he would give all his teachers when they were irritated by him. “Will do, ma’am.”

Dean hears Cas snicker beside him. “Shut up,” he growls under his breath and, even as Castiel’s eyes are set on the board, Dean can see the corner of his mouth lifted in a smile.

The bell can’t ring soon enough and when it finally does, he and Castiel set off to lunch, Dean anxious to find Sam.

Once they’re in the cafeteria, they spot Sam at a table in the corner where it’s nice and quiet. Dean plops himself across from him, Cas right by his side.

“So did you guys find anything?” Sam asks with expectant eyes.

Dean nods. “Cas did. Apparently all three guys dated the same chick. Could mean nothing, but it’s a start. What about you?”

Sam smiles. “That’s good. I found out each guy that went missing disappeared the night of a game.”

“And Jenna is at every game,” Cas says.

“And there just happens to be a game tonight,” Dean adds with a grin.

Sam nods. “Whatever is taking these people-if it is that girl- chances are another person will be disappearing tonight.”

*****

Dean’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out, smirking at the message displayed on the screen.

_I hope you’re gonna be at the game! I’ll be so sad if you’re not here :(_

Christine. Dean had another class with her and she would not leave his side. Ah, the memories.

“Is that your new girlfriend?” Sam teases.

Dean rolls his eyes but tucks the phone away and adjusts himself on the bleachers. These damn things always hurt his ass. “No, but she’s someone who can help us.”

“She was flirting with you pretty heavily in Psychology earlier,” Cas grumbles beside him, pulling his jacket tighter around him.

“What can I say? Cheerleaders dig me.”

Sam snorts in response. “Yeah okay. Just keep your eye out for Jenna.”

Dean nods, watching the field for the entrance of the cheerleaders. What Cas thought was flirting in Psychology was actually Christine sharing some gossip with Dean, especially about Jenna. She was always an odd girl and very secretive. And according to Christine, all of Jenna’s breakups were messy. The guys got completely freaked out by her, but no one knows why. But with recent events, Jenna’s been taking it hard.

All the details fit perfectly. Jenna’s gotta be the vamp here. Maybe to get her revenge, she brings them to her nest after the games and they have their way with them before draining the guys completely and someone finally finds their lifeless body.

The crowd cheers as the cheerleading squad runs onto the field, flashing their pom-poms and waving to the crowd. Dean spots Jenna right away, her bright blonde hair hard to miss.

“A cheerleading vamp. That’s new,” Dean mutters under his breath and Sam laughs.

“We don’t know for sure, so don’t pull out the dead man’s blood yet.”

Dean snorts and catches Christine’s eye on the field. She smiles even wider, if that’s possible, and waves enthusiastically at him. He lifts his hand in a small wave and smiles back before she returns her attention to her team and moments later, the football team is running on the field.

When the final buzzer goes off and the crowd erupts into roars of celebration from the team’s victory, Dean stands with them just to be able to stretch his legs. Thank God that’s over. He watches as the cheerleaders perform their last little routine and notices one of the players talking to Jenna off to the side, her current boyfriend.

Dean nudges Sam and motions to the scene and he nods. “I’ll keep an eye on them.”

As Sam weaves his way through the crowd, Dean pulls Cas to his feet and leads him through the flood of people and down to the front of the field.

“Dean! Did you enjoy the game?” Christine chirps, bouncing over to him and Castiel.

Dean laughs, mostly stunned at the high pitch her voice achieves. “Definitely. It makes a good impression for the school, you know? And it helps that I’ve met such a wonderful person today.”

Cas groans under his breath and Christine’s face blushes a bright red. “Listen, my parents are out of town this weekend and with us winning the game, I’m having a party tonight. You should come!”

Dean ponders this as if he’s not sure. “I don’t know. I promised this guy,” Dean nudges Cas with his shoulder, “and my brother I’d hang out with them tonight.”

This doesn’t faze Christine one bit and she takes the bait. “Bring them too! The more, the merrier.”

Dean thanks her and takes down her address, leaving her with a promise of later. When she returns to her squad, Dean turns to Cas, who is looking irritated.

“Oh come on, Cas. Don’t give me that look. This is perfect!”

“Yeah, okay,” is all Cas says.

Sam joins them a moment later. “Nothing happened. After some, um, intimate stuff, she left with the other cheerleaders.”

Dean nods. “Well, we’re going to a party tonight so maybe we can catch her then.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Okay, but stay away from the tequila, will ya?”

*****

Dean should’ve listened to Sam earlier about no tequila. But there were hot cheerleaders egging him on to take shots so who is he to say no? Plus, he hasn’t played beer pong in so long…

Christine has been stuck at his side all night and he finally lost her, even in his hazy state. He’s only had a few shots, but his eighteen year old body isn’t exactly experienced like his normal aged body. This de-aging thing that Gabriel did to him is both a curse and a blessing; while he has a healthy liver once again, it’s embarrassing at how easy it was for him to feel the buzz of alcohol. At least Sam is here to sneak around and keep an eye on things.

But where’s Cas been? He should find Cas.

He’s on his quest to find the angel when he runs into Sam. “Sammy! Find anything?”

Sam smirks. “Why am I not surprised? Anyway, yeah I did. Something’s up with the basement. I saw Jenna sneaking down there with her boyfriend. I’m on my way to check it out now.”

“Want me to come with?”

Sam shakes his head. “Not yet. Just find Cas and meet me by the basement in ten.”

Dean nods and stumbles his way through the crowd, getting knocked around by dancing, alcohol hazed teenagers, until he finds his way into the living room where he sees Cas standing off to the side, away from the commotion.

“Cas, buddy, there you are!”

Castiel looks over at Dean and presses his lips into a hard line. “Dean, what did Sam say?”

Dean scoffs. “I’m not that drunk. Why’d you run away from me?”

He rolls his eyes. “I didn’t. You kept running off and I lost you.”

Dean tries to think back but he can’t remember. “Whatever. Follow me.” Dean takes him by the hand and pulls him through the crowd.

“Dean, what the hell?” Cas grunts as he bumps into several people.

“Sam’s onto something. We have to meet him by the basement in ten.”

Castiel nods. “Do you think there’s a cellar window we could check outside too?”

Dean snaps his fingers, grinning stupidly at Cas. “That’s a great idea. Let’s do that.” Castiel snickers under his breath and takes the lead this time.

Dean takes a deep breath once they’re outside. With the chilly autumn air, everyone has kept inside so no one’s around to question what they’re doing.

They start walking the perimeter of the house for any cellars. “So how’s being eighteen?”

Cas chuckles. “I’m an angel, Dean. The age of my vessel has no impact on me.”

Dean scoffs. “Lucky.”

“Do you enjoy being eighteen again?”

Dean thinks this over. “Not really. I don’t miss the drama of high school one bit.”

“What about the all the girls?” Cas asks, sounding a little bitter. But maybe that’s just Dean’s alcohol infused mind hearing things.

He shrugs. “It just gets old sometimes.” They continue walking a bit in silence and a thought occurs to Dean and he smiles deviously. “Cas, are you jealous of Christine?”

Castiel’s shoulders tense up but he doesn’t face Dean. “Why would you say that?”

Dean saunters up beside him. “Because every time she’s brought up, you get all grumpy.”

Castiel snorts. “I just want you to be focused.”

And maybe it’s because Dean’s had a few too many shots, but he can’t stop himself from saying what he says next. “I like it when you get jealous.”

Castiel stops walking, furrowing his eyebrows at Dean. “What?”

Dean bites his lip, blushing. “I like you, Cas. More than just my best friend.”

Castiel frowns, looking away. “You’re drunk, Dean.”

Dean takes a step forward. “Maybe, but I don’t care.” Dean gently takes Cas’ hand and pulls him closer. “It’s true though.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Cas murmurs.

Dean caresses the back of Cas’ hand, heart feeling it might beat out of his chest. What the hell is he doing? And he can’t stop himself. “Can I kiss you, Cas?”

Castiel breathes out a shaky breath but nods. Dean, despite his spinning head, gently cranes his head forward to meet Castiel’s lips with his. Their lips barely brush before Dean’s phone rings loudly in his pocket, making them both jump back from each other.

Dean scrambles to pull the phone out and answers it, fumbling it up to his ear. “Sam?”

“Dean, get everyone out of here now! She’s a vetala! There’s gotta be a second one here too. I found Aaron and her boyfriend in the basement. Hurry-“ there’s a loud scuffle and a crashing noise.

Dean grips the phone tighter, instantly feeling himself sober up as fear takes over his body. “Sam? Shit, Sammy what’s going on?” He can hear more fighting in the background and hangs up, running past Cas.

“Dean? What’s going on?” Castiel jogs behind him.

“Vetala! And one of them’s got Sam. We have to clear everyone out!”

Dean doesn’t wait for Castiel to say anything more as he bursts through the front door and starts yelling at the top of his lungs, “Cops! Cops are coming! Everyone out!”

Castiel follows his lead and starts shouting the same message. At first, everyone is confused until they see the alarm on Dean and Cas’ face and they make the connections, screaming as they fight their way outside.

“Cas, make sure everyone gets out. I have to go find Sam,” Dean tells him before tearing his way through the house to find the basement.

When he finds the right door, he scrambles down the stairs, pulling a silver knife from the inside of his leather jacket. When he reaches the bottom, he’s horrified to see Sam tied to a chair, blood trickling from the side of his neck. He looks like he’s fighting hard to stay conscious with Jenna hovering behind him, fresh blood staining her mouth.

“I know a hunter when I see one. You seem rather young though.”

“It’s a recent change,” Dean growls back.

The vetala laughs and brushes her fingers through Sam’s messy hair. “So you thought it was a good idea to send this little munchkin after me?”

“Get your fucking hands off my brother!” Dean yells and Jenna grabs a fistful of Sam’s hair, eyes flashing at him.

“I’d watch your mouth. You’re in no position to give orders,” she hisses but then calms down again.

Dean grips the knife so hard it hurts his hand. “So you get dumped by the quarterback and now you’re wasting every jock?”

Jenna laughs. “Oh please. I just like to play with my food. It’s something Christine and I like to do.”

Dean furrows his brow. Christine? Shit, she’s been been playing him the entire time!

“Sorry Dean, but you made it too easy,” Christine says, standing in the doorway at the top of the stairs. Shit, where is Cas? Did she get to him?

A shadow moves behind Christine and her eyes and mouth light up in a bright light, her voice coming out in a mangled cry and five seconds later, her body is tumbling down the stairs and lands at Dean’s feet, dead.

Jenna cries out at her sister’s death and Dean takes the distraction to surge forward and bury the knife into her shoulder, knocking her away from Sam. She lands a punch across Dean’s face and turns to fight off Castiel, who had come up behind her. Cas dodges her fist and grabs her arm, twisting it behind her back and spinning her to face Dean who buries the knife in her heart and gives it a good twist.

Dean watches as the life drains from the vetala’s eyes and pulls the knife out, Cas dropping her limp body between them.

Dean immediately turns his attention to Sam who is now slumped over in the chair, the vetala’s poison finally knocking him out. “Sammy?” he shakes Sam softly and sighs in relief when a small moan escapes his brother’s mouth. He looks over his shoulder at Cas. “Can you heal him?”

Cas nods, touching two fingers to his forehead and Dean watches as the bite mark on Sam’s neck closes up, but Sam still doesn’t wake.

“I can’t get rid of the poison already in his system, but it should work itself out in a few hours. He’ll be fine.”

Dean nods, looking up at Castiel. “Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel nods and moves to do the same to the other two unconscious guys. Dean fetches his knife from the vetala’s chest and carefully cuts through the rope that holds Sam to the chair.

“I’ll clean up here. Just take Sam to the car. I’ll be out in a few,” Cas tells him, hulling the two vetalas effortlessly up the stairs. Dean watches him go before scooping up Sam and carrying him out to the Impala, laying him across the backseat.

“Dean?” Sam’s words are a drowsy murmur.

“Shh. Take it easy. We got ‘em.”

Sam mumbles something that sounds like “You owe me twenty bucks,” before slipping back into unconsciousness and Dean chuckles.

It doesn’t take too much longer for Cas to reappear. “I burned both bodies and buried their ashes. The police are on their way now to find the boys. Keys?”

Dean wants to argue that he is fit enough to drive but gives it up, handing the keys over to Cas. “Let’s get out of here.”

By the time they make it back to the motel room, Dean is beyond exhausted. He lays Sam carefully across his bed and turns to Cas. “Thanks again Cas.”

Castiel smiles tiredly at Dean. “What for? It was just like any other job.”

Dean shrugs. “Yeah I guess.”

“You should get some rest,” Cas says, nodding to Dean’s bed and he can’t object. He feels like he might pass out in a matter of seconds. And as soon as he hits the mattress, he does.

*****

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauties!” Gabriel’s voice penetrates Dean’s ears and he jerks awake.

“What the hell?” he grumbles, squinting through the brightness of the morning sun streaming through the window and seeing Cas and Sam stir from their respective places.

“Congratulations! You beat the scary monsters,” Gabriel says enthusiastically.

“What were you expecting?” Sam asks tiredly.

“Yeah, we’ve been hunting for a while you dick,” Dean retorts as he sits up in bed.

“You should be nicer. I’m about to turn you back to your rightful age, Deano.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah whatever.”

Gabriel snaps his fingers and they all look at each other, relief flooding their faces as they are back to their rightful size and age. “By the way, I hope being hormonal teenagers taught you two a lesson.” Gabriel motions between Dean and Castiel, wiggling his eyebrows. “Anyway, later guys!” And with that, he’s gone.

Sam looks from Cas to Dean. “Do I even wanna know?”

Castiel coughs, looking away awkwardly and Sam smirks, getting to his feet. “Alright, I need a shower.”

Even as the bathroom door closes and he hears the shower turn on, Dean stays quiet. He knows he made an idiot of himself last night. Sure, he’s had complicated feelings about Cas, but he’s never acknowledged them until last night.

“So-“ Dean starts but Cas cuts him off.

“It’s okay, Dean. You don’t have to say it. I understand.”

Dean looks at him in confusion. “What?”

Cas looks away with a frown. “I know it was the alcohol that made you do what you did… and I should’ve stopped you. I’m sorry. You’re probably upset with me.”

Dean opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Cas thinks he regrets what he did? He scoots off the bed to stand in front of the angel, lifting his head so those blue eyes have to look at him. “Cas… it wasn’t just the alcohol. I… I don’t know, man. It’s complicated. But don’t you dare for one second think I’m mad at you.”

Castiel swallows, eyes still doubtful. “You’re just saying that.”

Dean rolls his eyes and presses his lips softly against Cas’. It’s a chaste kiss, but even as he pulls away Cas is breathless. “Do you think I’m ‘just saying that’ now?”

The smallest of smiles creeps onto Cas’ mouth. “No, I guess not.”

Dean grins. “Good.”

The sound of Sam clearing his throat makes them both jump away from each other, a blush burning its way onto Dean’s face. “Uh, Sam it’s not what you think,” Dean says quickly and Sam just snickers.

“It’s about time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :D  
> [My Tumblr](http://blissfulcastiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
